1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise-reducing engine enclosure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a noise-reducing engine enclosure for a vehicle engine, such as a personal watercraft engine or other motor vehicle engine.
2. Description of Background Information
Often, vehicles including engines, such as internal combustion engines, and their accessories, e.g., an engine-driven cooling fan or an air intake system, can emit noise during operation.
Recent interest in various approaches for reducing noise emanating from engines and their accessories of vehicles, such as personal watercraft, has developed. This is due to interest by several countries, such as the United States and France, which are studying the possibility of passing noise regulations which will limit the allowed noise that can be emitted from such vehicles.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry to develop ways for reducing noise emitted from an engine and its accessories as implemented in a vehicle, such as a personal watercraft, snowmobile, or other motorized vehicle.